The Wonder Of It All
by Hendelnor
Summary: RoLo - Logan goes in search of Ororo early in the morning. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about in this story. They are owned by Marvel.***


**Hello all. I know I've been away for a long time, but this year has been filled with many downs so far. Things are beginning to settle down and this little fuzzy piece is my way of getting back into the swing of things. Hope it's an enjoyable read. **

* * *

His left arm slowly crept across the bed, its aim to pull the soft body of his lover closer to him. Nothing but cold sheets greeted him. He lifted his head and glanced to the left side of the bed where she should have been, only to frown at her absence. A quick glance at the clock on the bed side table told him it was fast approaching three in the morning. He flipped onto his back and swung his legs off the bed to stand in all his naked glory and glared down at the empty spot as if willing her to reappear. He exhaled harshly, running one hand through his disheveled hair. There was no immediate danger he knew, his hyper senses would have long alerted him to that. But Logan still huffed in annoyance, because his senses didn't even alert him as to when she had left the comfort of their bed. Apparently, he was more tired than he thought because he was always in tune with every movement she made in their bed. He was now grateful for the downtime Xavier and Fury had afforded him from his responsibilities as an X-man and Avenger.

Three successive bangs downstairs caught his attention. Quickly throwing on the sweatpants he had discarded earlier, he went in search of his restless wife. He tracked her to the kitchen, where he found her sitting on the table of the breakfast nook with what looked to be the contents of the fridge and pantry surrounding her.

"What'cha doin', darlin'?" He asked, his voice still roughed with sleep and holding a trace of amusement at the sight.

Ororo startled, whatever concoction she held in her hand stopping in midair on its way to her mouth as she turned to face him. Her husband was in need of a bell or some other device to announce his arrival. "Are you going to laugh at me?" She asked with a frown.

That was a trick question and he had enough sense not to fall for it. Logan shook his head as he approached her. "No, darlin'. Just interested ta know what ya got there."

She held out what looked to be a croissant to him. "Would you like a piece?"

The smell was enough to test his gag reflex and he had to force himself not to wretch. He shook his head. "I'll pass," he replied, moving to the fridge for a cold brew. He popped the cork and took a swig, walking back over to stand before her.

Ororo shrugged and took a huge bite out of the god forsaken sandwich. She smiled as she chewed heartily and Logan couldn't help the loving smile that took over his weather-battened face. He kissed her forehead before reaching out to place his hand on the growing bump of her belly. He grinned stupidly. They won't be able to hide her pregnancy for much longer. Not that they wanted too, but it was necessary for the time being. She was still in the danger zone according to Hank, but they were optimistic that after two failed pregnancies, this one would be successful. The third time had to be the charm for them. They had both came a long way for it not to be.

The thought of being a father to this little being growing in the woman he loved more than life itself, didn't fill Logan with dread as he had expected it would. Instead, he was filled with happiness and wonder at it all. A wonder that he had been able to help create something as inherently good as a family, after his many years of nothing but bad luck. Besides, he had always imagine Ororo with a belly full of his kid once he had gotten over himself and claimed her.

"What is going on in that metal skull of yours?" She asked, covering his hand with her free one.

Logan sighed and answered her honestly. "Hoping that Hank give us good news soon and that I can be a somewhat decent father to this kid."

She squeezed his hand lovingly. "I am confident that everything will be well with this pregnancy, my love. As for you being a decent father? Hmm…you are already a great one to Laura and Jubilation."

He kissed her chastely, grateful for her vote of confidence. "Thanks, darlin'."

"Our son moved today," she said after a while.

Logan saw the tender smile on her beautiful face. "I still think it's a girl. The Gods ain't gonna be kind ta me and give me a son."

Ororo laughed whole-heartedly. "I know it is a boy. Testosterone is needed to begin balancing out the estrogen in our family at some point."

Logan shook his head. "I still think yer wrong on this, 'Ro."

"Then we shall see in about five months," she retorted, stuffing the remainder of her sandwich into her mouth.

Logan's sensitive nose twitched as the scent of what she ate lingered. He turned to toss his now empty beer bottle into the recycling bin. "What was that ya just ate?"

She held up her hand and began ticking off the ingredients on her fingers. "A croissant with butter, sardines, pickles, mustard, relish and some frosted flakes cereal."

"Christ, 'Ro, sounds like ya ate food they feed the animals at the zoo."

"Well blame it on your son. Besides, it was not too bad." She yawned and eased herself off the table. She moved closer to him and his arms immediately wrapped around her. Her arms slid around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ya ready fer me ta tuck ya in?" He asked, turning to drop a kiss to the crown of her head.

She nodded and moved out of his embrace to begin cleaning up. Logan helped her replace the items in the fridge and pantry before leading her back to their bedroom. He waited for her to finish brushing her teeth before getting into bed together. Ororo shifted her body to rest on her side facing Logan, a fond peaceful look on her face. He took up a similar position and watched as sleep slowly begin to pull her in.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'."

She smiled softly. "Logan, Jr. is moving again," she whispered.

Logan grinned at the name, still thinking her hunch on the gender of their baby was way off. He placed his hand on her belly, knowing it was too early for him to feel any movement outside of her body. He leaned over slightly and kissed the tip of her nose and gently began massaging her stomach. It wasn't long before he watched her succumbed to sleep.


End file.
